


Tell Me

by Opulent_Moss



Series: Rexsoka Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opulent_Moss/pseuds/Opulent_Moss
Summary: "Leave a “Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to another [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]" The specifics for this request were "Rex confessing feelings for Ahsoka with lots of fluff and maybe some kissing". This isn't a continuation of the other two works in the series, it's a standalone piece.***Rex and Ahsoka are on leave. Ahsoka has been having war nightmares and asks Rex to stay with her while she sleeps. Written from Rex's first person POV, this story is pure fluff and ends with a kiss.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for starting this series back in 2017 then seemingly abandoning it. I've been very busy, but I haven't forgotten. I tried something different with my writing. I'm not sure how I feel about it, so I definitely want to know what others think. Should I stick more to the style of the previous two works?

The lighting in the room is dim. All I hear is the gentle movement of air through the vents and your deep breathing. I lay next to you, my commander, and focus on the sounds of your breath to calm myself. In slumber you’re so peaceful. It’s really a sight to behold, considering you’re always so loud and full of energy while you’re awake. Despite your gifts, it reminds me how fragile you are-- how fragile all of us are. 

You asked me to come stay with you while we’re on leave because of the nightmares you’ve been having, the war having taken its toll on all of us. I thought my heart was going to stop beating when you asked me to lay in the bed next to you. You told me that having me lay close to you like we did when we were on the ground brought you comfort. We were laying on our sides facing each other while propped up on our elbows. You started to fall asleep as we were talking. I had noticed but didn’t stop, knowing that it was my voice lulling you closer to sleep caused a warm feeling to blossom in my chest. You hadn’t changed out of your clothes from the day. You chose not to, saying that you were just too tired to be bothered. 

I kept talking and watched your eyelids start to droop, covering your bright blue eyes. Your speech started to become slower and slurred and your responses became shorter and less frequent. When you finally gave in to your drowsiness you laid your head down on the pillow, snuggling deeper into your blankets. When I tried to move off of the top of your blankets so you could more easily adjust them, you reached your hand out and placed it gently on my arm. You asked me to stay with you for a while longer. My skin felt like it was tingling under your touch as I was barely able to choke out the fact that I wasn’t going anywhere. I dimmed the lights using the controls next to your bed so it would be easier for you to sleep.

You didn’t move your hand from my arm as I kept talking to you. When you finally fell asleep I placed a gentle kiss upon your hand and returned it to your side before I adjusted to lay on my back. l stayed there with my head turned to face you and watched you for a while as you adjusted in your dreams. You giggled and my heart fluttered. The way you can do that to me so easily is like nothing I can describe.

I looked up at the ceiling and occasionally glanced at the door. I knew how this looked. I knew what people might say. I wondered if I should leave now that you were asleep, but I kept thinking about how you had asked me to stay with you. I kept thinking about how your pleasant dreams were able to happen because I was laying here with you and I kept thinking about how you would feel if they suddenly became nightmares and you woke up alone when you had asked me to stay.

So here I am, trying to calm myself down by the sound of your breathing and wondering if you asked me to stay because you feel the way I do. I admonish myself for even considering it. I look at you again and try to sear this image of you into my head. Your beautiful orange face framed by your lekku. I’ll never let you know how I view you, though. The fear that you might reject me is too much. You’re too important to my life and I’d rather not be reassigned for making a romantic gesture towards my commander. I don’t want to lose you and I certainly don’t want to deal with my brothers if this ever came out. You turn over and stretch a little; I know you will be stirring soon. You rarely sleep for long, it seems, even when it is restful.

I try to prepare myself for the potential that you’ll be unhappy with me for not leaving after you fell asleep. I start trying to think about what I’ll say or how I’ll justify it. As you turn over to face me again, your eyes starting to blink open, you stretch and yawn. I hide a smile at seeing your perfect blue eyes, which always have a twinkle in them, by yawning as well.

You smile at me and sit up looking at the clock. You stretch again, stand up, and ask me if I’m hungry. My stomach growls almost on cue and you laugh. I stand up trying not to let you see how your laugh impacts me. You suggest that we go get something to eat and offer a few suggestions of local restaurants that you like, but I can’t help thinking that you didn’t offer me what I really want. I choose the place that you seemed the most excited about. You mumble quietly that if I want something that you didn’t list, that I could always ask for it. I pretend not to hear it as I put my shoes on. I have to insist to myself that I’m reading too far into the statement.

As we sit and eat, we pick up where we left off before you fell asleep. Out here in the open it’s almost like things are normal. I can almost convince myself that I only want to be your friend. Almost. My heart beats faster when you meet my eyes but look away just a little too quickly when you thank me for staying with you. I try to fight off a blush as I test the waters. I tell you that I’ll be there for you anytime you need me.

You smile and stare down at your food. I think that there’s no way that I could be misinterpreting this situation, but tell myself that I have to calm down. Good friends have moments of intimacy like this sometimes. I tell myself you’re just embarrassed that as a Jedi you’re asking a clone trooper to sit with you so you can sleep and you’re just happy that I’m willing to be there. Friends. We’re friends. Friends don’t let friends sleep alone when they’re having nightmares, right?

During this lull in the conversation your hand brushes against mine on the table. I soon find out that it wasn’t an accident when I move away slightly and you move your hand to barely touch me again. I look up into your eyes. Suddenly it feels like we’re both so vulnerable. It’s like there isn’t quite enough air in this little diner and my heart is beating faster to try to compensate. I don’t break eye contact as I take your hand into mine. 

The spell is broken and we both pull away as the server comes back for us to pay for the bill. You ask me to walk with you back to your room. I don’t dare try to hold your hand on the walk. We’re friends. We had a special moment as friends. It happens. That’s what I tell myself it means to you, at least.

The closer we get to your room the more I begin to panic. Why did you ask me to walk you in the first place? It’s not like you can’t protect yourself. Will you ask me to go back inside with you? You take my hand and I get the same feeling I did in the diner. It’s like the air is suddenly thin and I’m certain that you can see my heart about to beat out of my ribcage. As we round the corner and approach your door I make up my mind: I’m going to tell you.

Before you can even speak I ask if I can come in and talk to you about something. You tell me I can always talk to you about anything. I miss the warmth of your hand in mine immediately as we walk through the doorway. When it closes behind us, I stand with my back almost against it. You’re within arms reach of me as you face me. It’s so hard to find the words. I suddenly regret putting myself in this situation. I can’t believe my own stupidity.

I can feel the situation getting worse as I continue to stay silent, unable to form words. My mouth is partially open and the heat is growing on my face. I consider just opening the door and running for it, but I know that you’ll follow me. I know that you’ll make me tell you because I’ve already made it a thing. You take my hand and gently squeeze it before bringing it up to your mouth. I swear it’s like electricity when your lips meet my skin. The look in your eyes tells me that you weren’t fully asleep like I thought you’d been when I did that.

You don’t let go of my hand. You lead me over to your bed and you sit down. I sit down next to you. We search each other’s eyes and I see the blush on your cheeks. You look down at my lips and back up to my eyes. I do the same to you without even realizing it. 

You slowly start to lean closer to me. I watch you carefully as you close your eyes and keep getting closer. I swallow nervously before leaning forward and closing my eyes, too. You still have my hand clasped with yours and you squeeze it again when our lips meet. Then you slide your hand out of mine and up my arm. Your hand is on my neck and I put mine on yours. The kiss is messy and wet and so much more than I had ever imagined it being.

We pull away slowly and look into each other’s eyes, again. You are flushed and out of breath, like me. I open my mouth and the words come out this time, “I’ve fallen in love with you.” I didn’t expect the swell in fear that I felt as I said it.

You quell those fears almost immediately with a smile and an, “I love you, too, Rex.”

I lean in and kiss you on the cheek. You roll your eyes and pull me into another kiss. I smile against your lips. I couldn’t be any happier that I am right now.


End file.
